1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently developed mobile communication terminals have antennas for near field communication. The near field communication has enabled a mobile communication terminal to be used as, for example, a transit fare system in subways, buses, taxis, and the like, or as a payment system in a variety of electronic transactions. In general, an antenna is attached to a battery pack of a terminal or to a terminal case. When the antenna is attached to the battery pack of the terminal, for example, the antenna may be attached to a battery cell using an adhesion layer.